


The Gingerbread Man

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers, Borrower Morality | Patton Sanders, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Food, G/T, Gen, Giant Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gingerbread House, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Moxiety, Tiny Morality | Patton Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Patton and Virgil build a gingerbread house and Patton wants to move in.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Gingerbread Man

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something a little different!! My first ever g/t fic!!! It’s a borrower au with borrower Patton and human Virgil and I had a lot of fun writing it!! I really wanna write more g/t content if that’s something y’all are interested in!!! :D

Virgil handed Patton the last gumdrop and he stuck it to the roof of the gingerbread house, held there with white icing. He climbed down the miniature ladder Virgil had gotten and stood back to admire their handiwork with a big smile.

"This is the most delicious looking house I've ever seen!" he declared, Virgil chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I guess we did a pretty good job. Definitely helps that my assistant decorator is the right size for it."

Patton giggled and crawled in through the doorway, standing inside like it was an actual house. The interior was bare, of course, but still cosy. He then had the most brilliant idea.

"Pat, what're you doing in there?" Virgil asked amusedly, lowering his head to peer through the doorway. Patton stuck his head out and grinned.

"Virgil, can I live in here?"

Virgil's eyebrows raised to his hairline at the question. Patton could understand his surprise, given the unusual request. However, how could he possibly pass up the opportunity to live in this house? It was made of _candy_.

"Pat, you can't live in a gingerbread house."

"Well why not?" he asked with a pout.

"It's not practical. Plus you'll just end up eating the whole thing in, like, two or three days. It's not like it would be too permanent anyway."

"I don't mean permanently. I mean... like a little Christmas vacation home! And I promise I won't eat it before Christmas!" he swore, Virgil raising an eyebrow. 

" _Any_ of it?" he deadpanned, Patton softly sighing before nodding his head.

"I will not eat a crumb. Borrowers honour!" he added, holding one hand up and the other over his heart. Virgil rolled his eyes with a smile before caving.

"Fine. But if I find even a dollop of icing missing, you're gonna find a gingerbread eviction notice on your nonexistent door."

"Deal!" Patton went back inside and laid down on his back on the ground, staring up at the tasty looking ceiling with a smile.

"Want me to bring you your stuff from your dollhouse?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, would you please?"

"No problem, Pat."

Virgil brought him his bed, clothes, and some of his furniture — which barely fit, even after he got Virgil's permission to eat some of the doorway, which was delicious. He got everything arranged and felt satisfied with his work. He sat down on his couch and smiled to himself. This was a fun little setup.

Of course, a few hours later as Patton was trying to sleep, he felt a very strong desire to lick the walls.

He laid in his bed, hiding his face under the covers to try and not smell the sickly sweet goodness as much. Alas, the scent enveloped him, the temptation pulling him in. 

After a moment of internally debating, Patton threw his covers off of him and gave a sharp sigh. He got out of bed and went out the doorway, deciding the aesthetic wasn't worth the suffering.

He went into the nearest entrance to the walls, navigating his way through until he got to Virgil's room at one of his shelves. As expected, he was still awake and looking at something on his phone.

Patton used parkour to his advantage to make his way over to Virgil, lowering down to the shelf below so he could leap over to Virgil's bedpost and jump down onto the pillow beside him. He jumped in surprise and nearly dropped his phone.

"Jesus, Pat!" he exclaimed. "Warn a dude next time! What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked, not unkindly.

"I, uh... I could barely stop myself from eating my bedroom. You don't mind if I sleep in here for tonight, do you?" he asked sheepishly, Virgil giving him a faint grin.

"Not at all. I, uh, I should probably be getting to sleep myself." He turned off his bedside lamp and adjusted his position so that he was laying on his back. He glanced over at Patton and bit his lip. "You gonna sleep over there, or...?"

Patton smiled, knowing exactly what Virgil was insinuating. He responded by sliding down off the pillow, Virgil offering him a hand and lifting him up to sit on his chest. Patton curled up beneath his protective fingers with a smile as he brought up his other hand to tenderly rub circles in Patton's hair with his index finger. The steady rise and fall as Virgil breathed was tranquil and relaxing, similar to how it would feel to be rocked to sleep.

"G'night, Virge," Patton murmured, unsure if Virgil could even hear him.

"Night, Pat," he whispered.

Virgil began to softly hum, the sound reverberating around Patton and lulling him to sleep.


End file.
